


Feathered Heart [!Moodboard]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: SteveTonyTober [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Angel Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: The serum made Steve Rogers the perfect male specimen, gave him everything he wanted. Gave him everything he needed to make a difference in the world, to help people.But it also gave him wings.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: SteveTonyTober [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949251
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Feathered Heart [!Moodboard]

**Author's Note:**

> For day 05 of [SteveTonytober](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/629949569234534400/colonelrogers-if-you-love-stevetony-and-youre). Prompt: Wings

* * *

The serum made Steve Rogers the perfect male specimen, gave him everything he wanted. Gave him everything he needed to make a difference in the world, to help people.

But it also gave him wings.

He is even more of a social outcast now. There was no way to hide the wings form the public’s fearful gaze. No way to shield his ears from their venomous whispers.

His gifts weren’t given from a divine power, but a man’s science. People were distrustful, cynical. He was their hero, but they avoided him. But he could live with that. After all, he had gotten what he had wished for, hadn’t he?

The 21st century is worse. People a less afraid. They reach out to touch his feathers with out asking. They take photos. They whisper and point at him as if he was some freak-show attraction.

When the stares get to much. When he’s had his fill of being paraded around like the worlds favourite attraction. He spreads his wings and flies up above the city. Finding peace in the clouds.

After a while Tony starts joining him on his flights. Steve doesn’t find himself minding it as much as he thought he would. In a way, Tony understands what it was like.

Up in the sky with Tony by his side he doesn’t feel so alone.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
